


Whatever Wanda Wants

by lyonie17



Category: A Fish Called Wanda (1988)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wanda Gershwitz >you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Wanda Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/gifts).



Whatever Lola Wants (Gotan Project Remix) by Sarah Vaughan

Password: gershowitz

[Whatever Wanda Wants (signed)](http://vimeo.com/83969052) from [lyonie17](http://vimeo.com/user1642067) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics**  
Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets  
And little man, little Lola wants you  
Make up your mind to have, no regrets  
Recline yourself, resign yourself you're through  
  
I always get, what I aim for  
And your heart and soul, is what I came for.  
Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets  
Take off your coat, Don't you know you can't win  
You're no exception to the rule,  
I'm irresistable you fool, Give in  
(give in, you'll never win)  
  
Whatever Lola wants  
Lola gets


End file.
